AMOUR ET RENAISSANCE
by Omeliaspirit21
Summary: Nos parents nous ont toujours expliqué qu'écouter aux portes n'était pas une chose à faire, mais dans le monde des adultes est ce que cela pourrait changer les choses? Pour le meilleur? Pour le pire? Ma vision de la fin de la saison 13 pour Omelia. Drama, Angst et bien sur Fluff parce que disons le franchement c'est pas la joie en ce moment.
1. Chapter 1

NOUVELLE VERSION

Ma vision de la fin de la saison 13 pour le couple Omelia._ Megan est en vie et est hospitalisée et Teddy et Evelyn Hunt sont à son chevet et font ce qui me semble être le procès du mariage d'Owen. Donc voici ma version de l'histoire. Je suis une grande fan de ce couple malgré le fait qu'ils ont l'air de se faire terriblement souffrir mais cela ne serait pas de l'amour sans souffrance. (Petit clin d'œil à notre cher Derek) _T_rêve de plaisanterie et de bavardage, et si mon petit monologue ne vous a pas trop dégouté, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez _

_PS : **SPOILER SAISON 14** : Dans mon histoire Amélia, n'a pas de tumeur au cerveau, je ne critique absolument pas les choix des scénaristes ( Il fallait trouver l'idée et franchement je suis totalement fan des scenarios la plupart du temps) mais là je trouve dommage de justifier presque __toutes les actions d'Amélia depuis presque une dizaine d'années (en tout cas si j'ai bien compris l'épisode) comme étant la conséquence de la tumeur qui aurait comprimé son cerveau. Son coté un peu fantasque c'était cela qui la distinguait et je trouvais cela plutôt sympa. _

_Disclaimer : Bien sûr les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant cette histoire. _

Chapitre 1 première partie : Mea culpa

Genéral POV

La porte de la chambre de Megan avait été laissé très légèrement entre-ouverte, lorsqu'Owen était rentré dans la chambre afin de rendre visite à sa sœur. Lorsqu'il vit les trois femmes autour de lui, il sût qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure et surtout il pouvait se douter du sujet de conversation qu'elles allaient aborder surtout après la petite phrase de Megan sur son simulacre de mariage.

Evelyn y alla ensuite de son petit commentaire sur le fait qu'elle n'avait trouvé son fils que modérément heureux le jour de son mariage.

Owen POV

A l'entente de ses paroles Owen avait eu envie de hurler que cela n'était pas vrai, qu'il était le plus heureux des hommes d'avoir épouser Amélia et il l'avait été. Il sourit intérieurement à l'évocation du souvenir de la demande en mariage on ne peut plus spontanée d'Amélia presque 8 mois auparavant. A cet instant il avait ressenti cet immense bonheur à l'idée d'être à ses cotés pour de bon et surtout que cela vienne d'elle. Cette femme jusqu'à preuve du contraire était la femme de sa vie alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à ouvrir sa bouche pour la défendre ? Pour défendre leur mariage ? Leur couple? l'histoire qu'ils avaient mis plusieurs mois et années à construire?

Parce qu'une partie de lui savait pertinemment que sa sœur et sa mère n'avait pas entièrement tort. Depuis plusieurs mois leur mariage n'avait rien d'un mariage. Owen n'avait pas toutes les cartes en main et il détestait cela mais il devait bien avouer qu' il était complètement perdu par le comportement d'Amélia et voilà que maintenant le bonheur d'avoir retrouvé sa sœur vivante après près de 10 années en Irak n'arrivait pas à le combler totalement.

Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'Amélia n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps dans la chambre de Megan depuis le début de son hospitalisation, elle avait profité d'une immense opportunité d'une chirurgie complexe à réaliser afin de s'enfuir de cette situation. Il connaissait ce mode de raisonnement : lui-même avait usé de ce mécanisme à bon nombres de reprises et il savait que cela ne marchait qu'un temps. Qu'essayait elle de fuir ? Ou bien qui ?

Il avait passé ces derniers mois à essayer de comprendre Amélia, comment avait-elle pu changer d'avis sur la question d'avoir des enfants en l'espace de quelques semaines ? Il se souvenait encore avec émotion de cette soirée ou après des révélations douloureuses avaient succédé une nuit de passion avec la promesse d'une potentielle nouvelle addition à leur famille dans les futures semaines. Mais ce bonheur qu'il ressentait d'essayer de concevoir un enfant n'avait pas duré. Quelques semaines plus tard après avoir passé la journée à garder la petite Harriet, il ne pouvait évidemment pas s'empêcher de penser à leur futur enfant, qu'ils essayaient de concevoir quasiment quotidiennement et souvent plusieurs fois par jour quand leurs emplois du temps leur permettait. Cette fameuse journée où Amélia avait essayé de lui parler d'un test de grossesse qu'elle n'avait pas encore fait lui revient alors en mémoire. Il se souvenait du petit sourire presque mystérieux de sa femme quand ils s'étaient retrouvés devant l'ascenseur duquel quelques secondes plus tard était sortis Jackson avec une Harriet visiblement pas très enchantée de s'être fait réveillée pour aller se faire déposer à la garderie de l'hôpital. Amélia avait alors disparu de son champs de vision lorsqu'il avait proposé à Jackson d'emmener le bébé à la garderie et juste avant elle lui avait dit qu'ils parleraient plus tard. Il ne s'en était alors pas formalisé, et avait passé toute sa journée à chouchouter l'enfant.

A la fin de la journée il était rentré chez eux plus épuisé que si il avait du enchainer trois opérations d'affilé mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. C'est alors qu'il avait remarqué un objet blanc sur leur table basse à coté d'une bougie et son regard fut instinctivement attiré et en s'approchant d'avantage il vit qu'il s'agissait d'un test de grossesse. Son sang s'était alors mis à battre dans ses tempes sans qu'il puisse réagir ou faire quoi ce soit et lorsque sa famme était apparue dans l'embrasure de la porte, elle lui avait débité son petit discours sur le fait qu'elle ne savait pas si elle aurait du ou non faire le test avant de lui en parler mais qu'en définitive elle avait besoin de lui pour faire ce test. Il avait alors attendu quelques minutes devant la porte de la salle de bain, puis d'autres minutes encore plus interminables pour savoir si il allait enfin devenir père, et il avait divagué sur le fait qu'ils auraient pu transformer leur bureau en nursery ou bien si il devait mettre le berceau dans leur chambre pour commencer.

C'est alors qu'ils avaient découvert que le test était négatif. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas déçu mais il savait aussi que l'âge: il approchait des 45 ans et Amélia n'étant pas loin de la quarantaine* ne jouaient pas vraiment en leur faveur. Il l'avait alors pris dans ces bras en lui murmurant que cela n'était pas grave, qu'ils avaient tout le temps de réessayer plus tard.

Mais malheureusement cela ne fut pas le cas et le lendemain matin lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'Amélia était déjà partie sans le réveiller ou même lui laisser un mot l'avait laissé perplexe et un peu blessé aussi. Il avait essayé alors de lui parler et il avait encore été plus surpris quand elle l'avait presque envoyer sur les roses en lui disant que cela n'était pas grave qu'elle allait bien et qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'en parler! Il ne reconnaissait pas Amélia qui était connu pour être une incorrigible bavarde et qui voulait toujours parler de tout. Après tout c'était elle qui l'avait un soir tenu éveillé toute la nuit avec des questions sur lui même et sa vie avant qu'ils se rencontrent. Cela avait marqué le début de la fin et pendant plusieurs jours les deux époux avaient été sur leurs gardes et la tension était palpable et tout le monde pouvait le ressentir.

Cela n'avait fait qu'empirer jusqu'au moment où elle était partie sans une explication à part une simple note où elle lui disait qu'il n'était pas responsable de cette situation. Bien sur qu'il s'était remit en question comment ne pouvait il en être autrement? Mais il aurait bien voulu en discuter avec elle et ne pas se retrouver face à un mur ou dans le cas précis la porte fermée de l'appartement d'Edwards sa résidente préférée.

Les choses s'étaient alors un tout petit peu calmée et ils avaient essayé d'en discuter mais cette conversation avait tourné à l'affrontement encore une fois.

Ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps d'en discuter ensemble puisqu'au même moment on lui annonçait que sa sœur Megan était en vie. Ils avaient donc dû organiser son transport depuis l'Allemagne il avait d'ailleurs découvert qu'Amélia avait de bonnes notions d'allemand et ensuite tout était allé très vite. La priorité d'Owen était que sa sœur se remette sur pied et les questions concernant sa relation avec Amélia avait été relayées au second plan mais cette discussion imminente avec deux des femmes les plus importantes de sa vie remettait son mariage sur le devant de la scène.

Trois femmes : sa meilleure amie, sa mère et sa sœur s'acharnaient à lui dire que son mariage n'avait pas lieu d'être et elles ne cachaient pas leur intention à l'égard d'Amélia, et plus qu'à demi-mots elles lui conseillaient toutes les trois d'envisager une séparation en vue de son bonheur et il se retrouvait paralysé et ne savait pas quoi dire.

* _Il y a pas mal de débats sur l'âge des personnages sur internet mais je ne pense pas être très loin de la réalité. D'après Wikipédia ( oui bon je sais ce n'est pas la source la plus sûre du monde) Amélia serait née en juillet 1976 ce qui lui ferait avoir 40 ans tout juste en 2016 ce qui correspondrait assez bien à son évolution dans la série en sachant que le personnage a été introduit dans la série dérivée Private Practice et qu'elle était déjà titulaire ou alors sur le point de le devenir en 2009-2010 à 33-34 ans ce qui semble assez réaliste. Après j'ai lu sur pas mal de forum qu'Amélia aurait tout juste 35 ans, je suis un peu septique tout de même surtout qu'il ne faut pas oublier les différents sauts dans le temps. Je suis entièrement d'accord cependant pour dire que le personnage ou même l'actrice ne font absolument pas cet âge, elle parait tout juste avoir une petite trentaine d'année pour sa première apparition dans grey anatomy ( ce qui est le cas d'ailleurs de l'actrice qui est née en 1981 et qui donc avait 33 ans au moment de son premier épisode dans Grey Anatomy) et je ne parle même pas de Private Practice. Dans le premier épisode on la croirait sortie du lycée alors qu'elle devait bien approcher de la trentaine voir même déjà l'avoir puisque dans la saison 5 de Private Practice si je me souviens bien au moment ou Amélia aura ses problèmes de drogues elle dira qu'elle a passé toute sa vingtaine à travailler d'arrache pied pour arriver là où elle en est et qu'elle mérite un peu qu'on la laisse tranquille. ( Scène d'ailleurs magnifique et qui résume bien la complexité de son personnage). _

_Pour Owen nous n'avons que peu d'indications sur son âge en réalité mais quelques éléments me poussent à croire qu'il a bien plus que 40 ans. Déjà le fait qu'il ai été introduit en tant que titulaire dans la saison 5 nous laisse penser que le Seattle grace n'est pas son premier poste, encore plus quand on apprend qu'il était chirurgien traumatologue dans l'armée. A un moment de la saison 5 il dit à Cristina qu'il ne sait pas comment se comporter pour leur rendez vous puisque le dernier dont il se souvient c'était 5 ans auparavant et avant son entrée dans l'armée et je doute qu'il se soit engagé à 18 ans ( d'après des infos de la saison 6 ou Cristina s'amuse à récapituler le CV de son copain devant sa psy) Il se serait engagé dans l'armée après son internat et sa résidence donc il devait avoir 33/35 ans à son apparition dans la série, et même si une saison de GA ne correspond pas du tout à une année dans la vie réelle, il a du se passer au moins 7 ans entre sa première apparition et la saison 13 de GA ce qui lui ferait environ 43 ans. _

_Enfin bref je sais que j'ai légèrement divagué et que cela n'intéresse personne de savoir quel âge peuvent avoir les personnages et je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'en ai parlé. _

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Prochain chapitre le point de vue d'Amélia au même moment/ _


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 1 PARTIE 2

Au même moment

Amélia POV

Amélia passait dans le couloir et se stoppa devant la chambre de Megan. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ce manège. Plusieurs fois elle se positionnait devant la porte prête à frapper avant d'entrer et débattait intérieurement si elle devait entrer alors qu'elle entendait le son étouffé d'un rire à travers la porte. Megan avait souvent la visite de Teddy, et les deux jeunes femmes passaient leur temps à se raconter leurs anecdotes du temps où elles étaient en Irak. La plupart du temps Amélia les entendait même à travers la porte fermée. Elle savait qu'elle aurait pu rentrer dans cette chambre après tout elle était la femme d'Owen même si leur statut actuel n'était pas très clair, mais d'un point de vue purement objectif elle avait sa place auprès de sa sœur. Mais elle n'était pas rentrée ce jour là non plus. Que pouvait elle bien dire à la sœur de son mari ? Surtout que cela faisait quelques mois qu'ils ne vivaient même plus dans la même maison. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que si il n'y avait pas eu cet appel révélant que Megan était toujours en vie, ils en seraient déjà à signer les papiers de leur divorce ou au moins à enclencher la procédure. Certes ils avaient essayé de mettre leurs différends de côté lors du rapatriement de Megan mais comme elle lui avait lancé hors du bloc opératoire quelques semaines auparavant : ils voulaient des choses différentes et les deux personnes ne pouvaient pas gagner c'était un principe de base, c'était scientifique.

Alors parfois elle se demandait pourquoi tout était si compliqué et elle devait bien admettre que même ses propres réactions l'étonnait. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui elle avait décidé d'entrer dans cette chambre, elle allait prendre son courage à deux mains et participer à la discussion. Le fait que la porte soit entre-ouverte fut son signe pour lever sa main et frapper légèrement sur la porte. C'est à cet instant qu'elle entendit prononcer son prénom par Evelyn sa belle mère et elle crut entendre également la voix d'Owen ainsi que celle de Teddy. Elle n'eut pas besoin de rester longtemps devant la porte pour entendre ce que l'on disait d'elle. Elle ne rendait pas son mari heureuse d'après sa belle mère.

Non la phrase exacte de sa belle mère avait été « Je ne t'ai pas trouvé au comble du bonheur le jour de ton mariage » donc techniquement ce n'était pas réellement elle le problème mais plutôt leur couple. D'un point de vue strictement objectif rien de ce que disait Evelyn n'était faux à proprement parler, Amélia avait bien tardé à se montrer le jour de leur mariage de plus elle ne s'était pas beaucoup inquiétée de l'état de Megan depuis que cette dernière était hospitalisée au grey-sloan memorial, et elle avait privilégié une opération risquée depuis quelques jours pour éviter de se rendre au chevet de sa belle sœur. Elle savait que d'un point de vu extérieur ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on attendait d'elle, qu'elle n'était pas la belle fille idéale et encore moins l'épouse idéale.

Elle se savait en tort du moins en partie, mais elle ne pensait pas que la mère d'Owen pensait cela d'elle. Elle semblait avoir soutenu leur couple ou du moins ne pas le rejeter totalement puisqu'elle était venue au mariage ce qui n'était pas le cas de sa propre mère. Mais elle n'allait pas s'apesantir la dessus maintenant il y avait plus urgent. Elle devait lutter contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et qui lui brulait l'iris. Non elle ne craquerait pas devant cette porte, hors de question qu'un médecin ou autre personnel soignant soit témoin de cet abus de faiblesse. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être à nouveau considérée comme le mouton noir de cet hôpital.

A cet instant précis la porte s'ouvrit et Evelyn en sortis en laissant entendre qu'elle allait s'acheter quelque chose à manger, demanda si quelqu'un voulait quelque chose et finit par dire qu'elle revenait dans quelques minutes.

Amélia n'eut que trois secondes pour se décaler et se cacher derrière un chariot rempli de matériel médical qui avait eu la bonne idée de se trouver là pour lui offrir une cachette temporaire. Pour la première fois depuis quelques années le fait de mesurer 1m63 semblait être un atout, puisque le chariot la dissimulait complètement. Cette pensée lui arracha un léger sourire qui disparu aussi tôt lorsque l'absurdité de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait ne pouvait être considérée comme risible. Elle attendit quelques instants pour être sur que la voix était libre elle se mit en tête de suivre Evelyn ne sachant absolument quoi en penser ni ce qu'elle pouvait en attendre ni ce qu'elle devait faire mais quelque chose poussa ses jambes à courir après sa belle mère qui manifestement n'était pas une grande fan de la nourriture hospitalière de la cafeteria puisque Amélia la vit quitter l'hôpital par le grand escalier menant au parking qui donnait sur l'entrée principale. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu en revanche fut qu'Owen se trouvait juste derrière les deux femmes, il avait quitter la chambre de sa sœur quelques instants après sa mère et qu'il se mit à son tour à les suivre.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle décida d'agir : « Attendez Evelyn » s'exclama t'elle d'une voix qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver tremblante et elle commença déjà à maudire sa piètre gestion des émotions.

A ces mots Evelyn se retourna et se retrouva face à sa belle- fille. Sans un mot elle l'encouraga à continuer.

« Si vous avez le droit de faire ce qui semble être mon procès ou celui de mon couple, alors j'estime avoir droit au minimum à une procédure contradictoire » Amélia ne savait absolument pas d'où lui venait cette réplique mais elle était lancée à présent et comme tout ce qu'elle faisait (à part la médecine et la chirurgie bien entendu). Elle ne calculait rien, elle ne se filtrait pas, les mots venaient comme ça, sans que son cerveau puisse les arrêter, sa bouche semblait toujours la plus rapide. Ce que certains trouvait charmant, naturel ou encore spontané d'autre ne supportait pas ce trait de caractère allant même jusqu'à lui dire de grandir un peu, que ses paroles ont des conséquences sur ceux qui les reçoivent. Elle continua alors sa tirade dans son style si particulier que tout le monde lui connaissait si bien.

« Oui j'ai eu pas mal de torts, difficile pour moi de le nier. Croyez moi si il y avait un moyen de revenir en arrière j'appuierais sur retour rapide et je ferais sans doute les choses différemment mais je ne peux pas faire cela. Et si il faut commencer depuis le début, alors commençons par le fait que je sois arrivée en retard le propre jour de mon mariage, j'ai paniqué complètement paniqué parce que c'est la personne que je suis je panique, je ne sais absolument pas gérer mes émotions et même si j'y travaille, apparemment c'est pas encore ça parce que je suis la devant vous à essayer de justifier mes actions" A ce moment elle s'arrêta un instant releva ses mains vers le haut de sa tête en signe de désespoir, respira un grand coup et poursuivis " J'ai paniqué parce que j'avais besoin de voir Owen avant la cérémonie, et j'ai surpris alors une conversation entre ma chère belle sœur que j'adore infiniment soit dit en passant merci Meredith, demandant à Owen si elle avait prévenu Cristina de notre mariage parce que bien sur elle était la femme de sa vie, alors excusez moi d'avoir douté à ce moment là et de m'être enfui, j'ai eu peur de faire une erreur monumentale comme j'en ai fais plus que je ne voudrais dans ma vie, mais je suis revenue et je me suis mariée avec votre fils parce que contrairement à ce que vous pouvez peut être pensé j'aime votre fils tellement d'ailleurs que j'en souffre*. Je souffre de ne pas être là pour lui comme Teddy me l'a bien reproché d'ailleurs je suis sûre qu'elle ferait une belle fille idéale soit dit en passant si votre fils décidait de divorcer. Je suis heureuse pour Owen mais je ne peux pas être présente comme je le devrais parce je n'ai pas eu cette chance" finit elle sa phrase en luttant de plus en plus contre les larmes " Megan est revenue d'entre les morts, mais pas mon grand frère que j'ai perdu il y a deux ans et demi et je ne peux pas gérer cela de la manière que vous attendez de moi alors je me suis noyée dans mon travail. Ce n'est pas une excuse et cela ne justifie pas mon comportement mais je vous en prie ne dites pas qu'Owen n'était pas heureux lors de notre mariage parce que je veux croire que c'est possible et que l'on peut régler nos problèmes, mais si vous pensez que Teddy est mieux pour votre fils je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire pour vous faire changer d'avis et honnêtement je ne sais même pas si j'en ai la force. Je peux opérer des tumeurs au cerveau, certaines sont plus difficiles que d'autres mais assez souvent on arrive à les éradiquer alors si vous pensez que je suis la tumeur de votre fils j'ai bien peur de ne rien pouvoir faire si ce n'est partir. Voilà la tumeur est partie " finit-elle à bout de souffle. Voilà encore une fois elle avait fait une scène elle s'était mise complètement à nue devant la mère de son mari qui visiblement ne la portait pas dans son cœur et elle s'était encore comportée comme une gamine survoltée, mais surtout elle avait montré sa souffrance et ça c'était plus fort qu'elle alors qu'elle ne supportait pas le regard des autres lorsqu'elle n'arrivait pas à gérer ses émotions. Elle se rendit compte avec effroi qu'à la fin de son "petit" discours elle s'était comparée elle même à une tumeur et était prête à partir alors que les minutes précédentes elle avait martelé son amour pour Owen et son envie d'essayer de régler leurs problèmes ? Décidément elle ne savait absolument pas ce qu'elle disait.

La mère d'Owen était restée silencieuse pendant les quelques minutes du monologue d'Amélia et elle souriait légèrement, sourire que bien sur Amélia n'avait pas remarqué trop occupée à déballer toutes ses émotions. Lorsqu'elle comprit qu'Amélia avait finit sa tirade elle finit par dire :

" Ma chère bien que cette conversation m'ai éclairé sur bien des points, je suis convaincue que je ne suis pas la personne à laquelle vous devriez parler maintenant" Elle fit une pause et poursuivit " Owen, chéri je crois vraiment que tu devrais parler avec ta femme"

* _Petit clin d'œil à la scène entre Owen er Cristina dans la saison 8. Si il y a bien une personne qui peut comprendre ce qu'à ressenti Owen dans la saison 8 lorsqu'il avoue à Cristina qu'il l'aime tellement qu'il en souffre terriblement, je pense que c'est Amélia ( enfin bien évidemment ce n'est que mon avis et la plupart d'entre vous ne seront probablement pas d'accord avec ça)_

_Bon d'Amélia qui se compare à une tumeur c'était peu être un peu "too much" je vous l' accorde volontiers surtout quand on se réfère au show, mais j'aurai bien vu Amélia essayer de défendre leur mariage devant la mère d'Owen et c'est Amélia donc je pense que c'est bien le genre de choses qu'elle pourrait dire. _

_N'hésitez pas si vous avez des commentaires à faire. _


End file.
